Barrier systems are provided for many situations in which it is desired to redirect an object and/or to absorb the energy of an errant object. Common barrier systems include roadway barriers, such as, W-beam guardrails, cable barrier systems, and energy-absorption systems. These roadway barrier systems typically separate roadways from roadside hazards and/or opposing roadways. However, these barrier systems have a terminal end that often poses a significant risk to vehicle occupants.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a cable-release anchor assembly for barrier systems that addresses concerns of impacts with the terminal end of a barrier system.